topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/Mysterious Journey To The North Sea Calc
Introduction In Novel 7 "Mysterious Journey To The North Sea", there is a feat of D cutting through a cage made up of Zeramium steel which was protecting and acting as a support for Gilligan. Now what is so special about this steel? Apart from being made in the Capital (the place where Nobles lived and has left all their futuristic gadgets and scientific technologies), the steel is so durable that even a continuous exposure to laser for an hour would be able to cut only a fraction of an inch. As such, the following blog would find the AP of D as of Novel 7. Here is the quote from the novel: Assumptions Since the Story takes place in the distant future where science has evolved to the point currently impossible and fictional things are possible such as MFTL spaceships, infinite sized pocket reality creation, Sentient Supercomputers and AI capable of possessing organic beings, and so on, the laser that would be selected here would have to be the most powerful laser. Currently the most powerful laser in the world used is capable of dishing out 10 Petawatts energy as per this article. However, a group of Russian Scientists are developing a laser which is capable of dishing out a whooping 180 Petawatts energy as per this News article and also as per this Research Article. As such, it is very safe to assume that in 12,090 AD when the stories take place, this type of Laser is used and considering the innovations and futuristic technologies displayed in the novels, it is very plausable that 180 Petawatts energy laser is common. Calculation * Method 1 In this method, we can directly convert the energy generated by the laser in one hour (Which is the given time frame) using this Conversion Site which yields 154,875,717,017.21 Tons Of TNT or Large Island Level * Method 2 As per this article, energy can be calculated as E = W x S where E is the energy in Joules, W is the power of the laser in Watts, and S is the timeframe of the laser exposure in seconds. W is 180 Petawatt or 1.8 x 10^17 Watts T is 1 hour or 3600 seconds Therefore, E = 1.8 x 10^17 x 3600 = 6.4 x 10^20 Joules or Large Island Level Supporting Calc If somehow the previous calc may seem faulty, there is another feat which supports this level of power. In Novel 7 or Volume 8 "Mysterious Journey To The North Sea: Part 2", we are introduced to the main antagonist Baron Meinster who is a noble feared amongst the Nobility for his cruelty and ruthlessness towards humans, creatures, and other nobles alike. It has been found that Baron Meinster has a weapon which which is able to fire an energy beam that can generate energy equivalent to an earthquake of Magnitude 8.0 in the Richter Scale. Here is the quote from the novel: As per this site, an 8 Magnitude Earthquake yields '''1.233 x 10^21 Joules' or Large Island Level Furthermore, Baron Meinster was able to fight the mysterious Legendary Traveller in Black who was extremely powerful than all the other nobles in the Northern Frontier and the collateral damage from their fight destroyed lands and nobility houses, erased wildlife in the region and even changed the shapes of the mountains. Here is the quote from the novel: From this it can be deduced that Baron Meinster has the stats that are beyond the regular Nobles and he can fight the mysterious Legendary Traveller in Black who likely has the same power or even higher powers as the Baron. Not to mention, at the end of the Novel, D was able to kill the Baron with his sword which means that both the Baron as well as D are comparable to each other in Power. Conclusion As of novel 7, D has an AP of at least Large Island Level as not only he was able to casually cut the Zeramium Steel, but he could also boosts his overall stats to an unknown level in his full vampire mode. The characters who would scale to this are basically the relevant characters from Novel 7 and 8 who can harm D or at least fight Toe-to-Toe against him. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D